Pokemon the fanfic 2000: Sketchy Chocolate Eggs
by Sage of Darkness
Summary: A sequel to Misty Strikes Back. It is some months later, and things have clamed down. But not for long! What will happen during the easter holiday?


_Disclaimer: Pokemon, Misty, Ash, and just about anything else you recognise belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak. This story is created for Entertainment purposes only and no commercial profit is being made through the use of these characters._

**Pokemon: The Second Fan-fic****  
****Sketchy Chocolate Eggs**  
  
Sat, 22nd April 8:30pm Somewhere near Cerulean City  
  
Narrator: Well, It's the beginning of another stupid story by Seadra.  
  
Author: Now Narrator, remember that little talk we had... If you don't stop paying out my stories... well, you know the rest.  
  
Narrator: (gulps) Well, let's get on with the story okay? The sooner it's started the sooner it's finished.  
  
Author: Go ahead. YOU'RE the narrator.  
  
Author exits.  
  
Narrator: Hmm. Okay. Now, where to start? (Looks at papers on his desk) Oh yes. Once upon a time there were three bears.. No wait, that can't be right. (Shuffles his pages) Oh, here it is! Let me start again.  
  
Narrator: It was a peaceful and sunny day. Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking through the woods, lost as usual.  
  
Misty: Can't we take a break, Ash? We've been walking for hours!  
  
Brock: My head hurts from walking around in circles!  
  
Misty: Accually Brock, your head hurts because you crashed into that tree, remember.  
  
Brock: That was a tree?  
  
Ash: Look guys, I'm sure Cerulean City is around here somewhere! just keep looking!  
  
Misty: Well, I don't want to be late for the Competition! It's tomorrow, you know.  
  
Brock: What competition?  
  
Ash: What's a competition?  
  
Misty: You idiots! Ash, you know what a competition is!  
  
Ash: Oh, you mean a competition.  
  
Misty: That's what I said! I think you should get your hearing checked sometime!  
  
Ash: Pardon?  
  
Misty: I said, You should get your hearing checked!  
  
Ash: What was that?  
  
Misty: YOUR DEAF!  
  
Ash: No I'm not!  
  
Brock: Guys! Guys! Stop fighting, okay! What is this competition, Misty?  
  
Misty: I can't believe you haven't heard of it before. Every Easter trainers from all over the world come to Cerulean City for a huge competition! There are pokemon fights, egg hunts, and an enormous Easter egg eating competition which everyone goes in. The prize this year is a rare Pokemon!  
  
Ash: Free Easter eggs? Let's go!  
  
Misty: Ash, that's why were looking for Cerulean City in the first place. God your slow.  
  
Ash: I'm not slow! I just don't get things as quick!  
  
Misty: (groans) Ash, I can't stand this any longer! Let's just go, Okay?  
  
Ash: Okay! Were going to win, aren't we Pikachu?  
  
There is a long silence.  
  
Brock: Hey, where is Pikachu, anyway?  
  
Ash: I don't know.  
  
Misty, It'll turn up, I'm sure.  
  
Ash: Hey, are those lights?  
  
Misty: Finally! We're here!  
  
Narrator: So the group finally find Cerulean City. Who knows what adventures are in store for them?  
  
Misty: Well what do you think is going to happen? We're going to bed. Fool.  
  
Narrator: (sarcasticly) Well you're an interesting lot.  
  
Misty: Are you paying me out? NO ONE PAYS OUT MISTY GEIDET AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!  
  
Ash: Your last name is Geidet? Tee hee hee.  
  
Misty punches Ash hard. He collapses, unconscious.  
  
Brock: Ash! Why did you do that? We've got to get him to a Hospital!  
  
Misty: Don't worry. He'll be fine. Let's just get to a Pokemon Center, so we can get some sleep, okay?  
  
Misty hoists Ash over her shoulder and starts walking off. Brock shruggs then follows.  
  
Narrator: Well, what an eventful day. Who knows what the group are in store for tommorow, the day of the great competition?  
  
Narrator: (mumbles to himself) Who comes up with these lines?  
  
Author: I do. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Narrator: Oh! Of course not! I was just wondering who had such a brilliant mind! These lines are pure gold! Genious!  
  
Author: Alright, but I'm warning you. Now. Continue the story!  
  
Narrator: Yes ma'am. Meanwhile, at some dark shadowy place...  
  
Giovanni: Okay you three, you are at your last chance. Not only have you failed to succeed at more schemes then I can count, you managed to EAT A DITTO! Explain your selves!   
  
Jessie, James and Meowth look scared.  
  
James: Well, sir, you know how dittos can transform?  
  
Giovanni: OF COURSE I DO! GET TO THE POINT!  
  
Jessie: Yes sir. You see, it turned into a pizza, and we hadn't eaten anything all day and one thing lead to another...  
  
Giovanni: I've heard enough. Your all fired!  
  
Meowth: Please, Boss! Give Meowth one more chance!  
  
James: We promise we'll get it right this time!  
  
Jessie: I'll do anything!  
  
Giovanni: Anything?  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth: ANYTHING!  
  
Giovanni thinks for a while.  
  
Giovanni: Alright. You three have one more mission. If you succeed, which you probably won't, you stay. If you fail, which you will, your fired. Is that clear?  
  
James: Yes boss. What is our mission?  
  
Giovanni: Okay, here's the plan. Tommorow in Cerulean City there is a huge competition, which includes eating easter eggs. Team Rocket are donating the eggs.  
  
Meowth: Why are we donating 'em? Aren't we supposed t' be da bad guys?  
  
Giovanni: It should be obvious, even to you fools. The eggs are filled with laxatives, so while all the trainers are at the toilets, you steal their Pokemon!  
  
Jessie: A truly brilliant plan, Boss.  
  
James: What's a laxative?  
  
Meowth: That stuff we put on your food while your not looking.  
  
Jessie: (Hisses to Meowth) Shut up, Meowth!  
  
James: Oh, you mean Poo poo powder!  
  
Jessie: Well, if that's what you want to call it...  
  
Giovanni: You lot, don't just stand there! get to work!  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth: YES SIR!  
  
Sun, 23rd April 10.00am Cerulean City  
  
Narrator: After sleeping in for a long time, the group leave the Pokemon Center and look around at the preperations for the great competition. Brock can't believe the amount of beautiful girls walking around and is drooling.  
  
Brock: Coming to this festival was a great idea, Misty! Just look at them all! Pretty girls everywhere! In all the colours of the rainbow.  
  
Misty: I don't know how you can tell if some one is pretty or not if your eyes are closed!  
  
Brock: It's an instinct, Misty. I have a way with things like that.  
  
Misty: Well at least stop dribbling. I'm getting your spit all over my shoes.  
  
Brock: Oh. Sorry.  
  
He stops drooling, but then starts again at the sight of another pretty girl. Misty shakes her head.  
  
Misty: (mutters to herself) I can't belive I put up with these guys....  
  
Ash: When's the egg eating competition anyway? I'm starving!  
  
Misty: Is food the only thing you guys think about at ALL?  
  
Brock: I could do with a hot dog myself.  
  
Misty: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!  
  
She storms off into the crowd.  
  
Brock: Was it something I said?  
  
Ash: Nah, Misty's just in one of her moods again.  
  
Brock: Yeah. Let's go get that hot dog. Maybe there will be some pretty girls there.  
  
Ash: Okay Brock, let's go to the dog shows!  
  
Brock: I said get a HOT dog, not going to the dog shows! Misty's right, you are going deaf!  
  
Ash: Your right, it is pretty hot today, isn't it? Maybe we should get an icecream instead.  
  
Brock moans and is trying to explain what he means when an announcement comes over the loudspeaker.  
  
Announcement: Attention all Pokemon Trainers! The great Cerulean Easter Egg eating competition is in an hour! Be there or be square!  
  
Narrator: And I thought MY lines were bad...  
  
Author: That's it! I've had enough of you critizing my stories!  
  
Author is about to send the Narrator flying when Ash blocks the way.  
  
Author: Get out of the way! This narrator's going down.  
  
Ash: Oh. sorry if I'm stopping you, I don't like the Narrator either, I just wanted to say that I don't like my lines either! They make me sound dumb!  
  
Misty returns and overhears their conversation.  
  
Misty: That's because you ARE dumb, Ash!  
  
Ash: Oh yeah?  
  
Misty: Yeah!  
  
The two get into a huge fist fight. Everyone stops and watches.  
  
Author: Okay, while this is going on, You read your part, Narrator, before I blow you to hell and back!  
  
Narrator: I am SO going to get a new job after this story. Okay, Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth were reluctantly helping transport the eggs for the competition.  
  
Jessie: The boss better be right about this plan!  
  
James: Well, none of our plans work, Jessie, so the Boss's should work better, anyway. Uhh... What was it, again?  
  
Meowth: You know, with the laxatives and the Easter eggs? remember?  
  
James: Nope! I don't remember anything at all! In fact, I didn't know you could talk! Wow! You'll make us rich just by talking!  
  
Meowth: (sighs) you are hopeless, James! Just follow our lead, okay? There isn't much time until the competition!  
  
Jessie puts down a crate.  
  
Jessie: Okay, that's all of them. Now all we have to do is wait. You guard them, James. Meowth and I will have a look around. You know, in case the twerps are around.  
  
James: Oakie Dokie!  
  
Meowth: (mutters to Jessie) We really have to stop him from watching the Teletubbies. they're brainwashing him.  
  
Jessie: (mutters to Meowth) I know what you mean...  
  
Meowth and Jessie exit.  
  
James: I wonder what's in these crates, anyway?  
  
He opens a nearby crate and sees the chocolate eggs.  
  
James: Oh, goodie! Chocolate eggs all for me!  
  
He starts stuffing his face full of chocolate.  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, back to the twerps..er, I mean the heros of the story, er, let's just say the others, okay?  
  
The fight is clearly over between Ash and Misty. Misty is standing with a foot on Ash's stomach.  
  
Misty: Yes! I am the surpreme Master!  
  
Ash: Oww, Misty! Let me up.  
  
Misty: I will if you say "I am the dumbest loser in the whole world"!  
  
Ash: I know you are, but why do you want me to say it?  
  
Misty growls in anger.  
  
Brock: Okay guys, break it up! lets get over to the competition, okay? It'll be on soon.  
  
Ash: Yeah! I don't want to miss those chocolate eggs!  
  
Misty reluctantly lets Ash up. He runs ahead quickly, yelling "Eggs for me! Eggs for me!" Misty and Brock roll their eyes and follow.  
  
Sun, 23rd April 11:00am Cerulean City  
  
Narrator: Everyone is seated at a large table and are ready for the competition. The is just one question on everyone's lips: Where are the eggs?  
  
Somewhere out of sight:  
  
Jessie: James you FOOL! How could you manage to lose five hundred and sixty eggs?  
  
James: I don't know. The robbers were really quick.  
  
Meowth: Then how do you explain this?  
  
He points to the ground where there are wrappers of every colour everywhere.  
  
James: Uhh... the robbers ate them right here. Yeah! That's right. There was alot of them. About fifty of them. I tried to stop them, but they were really strong. They must workout or something.  
  
Meowth: James, we know your lying.  
  
James: (in a teletubbie voice) Uh oh!  
  
Jessie: We'll have to go with plan B.  
  
Meowth: Which is?  
  
Jessie: We use this Voltorb I caught yesterday to use it's screech attack then we'll use the giant vacume to suck up all the pokeballs!  
  
Meowth: Great plan! Let's go!  
  
Narrator: Team Rocket come up onto a stage which is near the long table. they are wearing ear muffs.  
  
Jessie: Sorry, folks, but we seem to have lost the eggs for the competition so we won't be able to have it. instead, we have this!  
  
Jessie sends out the Voltorb, which starts screeching. Everone covers their ears. Well, almost everone...  
  
Ash: Hey everyone! What's the matter? I can't hear anything!  
  
James starts up the giant vacume. The Pokeballs from all the trainers start flying in.  
  
Ash: Hey! What are you doing to those Pokeballs?  
  
Jessie: Damn! The twerp isn't affected because he is so deaf! Go Arbok! Take care of him!  
  
James: Hey! I'll help out! go Victribell!  
  
James throws the Pokeball straight into the vacume cleaner.  
  
Meowth: Alot of help that did....  
  
Ash: Go Squirtle!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle!  
  
Jessie: Arbok! Use your poison sting attack!  
  
Arbok opens it's mouth. Sharps white sparks came flying out, pricking the squirtle all over it's body. It isn't affected that much.  
  
Ash; Squirtle! use your, uhh, what attacks do you have again? (sits down and thinks for a moment) oh, that's right! (jumps up) Use your spit attack!  
  
Squirtle gives Ash a dirty look and uses hydro pump instead. Team Rocket are sent off flying in the air.  
  
Team Rocket: Looks like we're blasting off again!  
  
James: Uh oh!  
  
They dissapear into the sky.  
  
Narrator: So Ash beats Team Rocket once again!  
  
Misty: (sarcastic) Oh Ash, your my hero!  
  
Ash: Really?  
  
Misty: NO!!!!  
  
Narrator: Ash looks sad, but then looks happy again. Then he looks confused. Then he looks a bit hungry-  
  
Ash: Quit staring at me!  
  
Narrator: Sorry.  
  
Narrator: Since the town was so thankful for Ash getting rid of Team Rocket, The Mayor gave him the rare Pokemon.  
  
Mayor: Thankyou, Ash, for saving our City from those crooks. In reward, I think you should have the rare Pokemon.  
  
Ash: Wow, thanks mayor!  
  
Narrator: Ash opens the Pokeball and a Jigglypuff comes out. It starts singing and every one falls asleep...  
  
Narrator Starts snoring. Everyone except for Ash falls asleep. The Jigglypuff gets annoyed and starts drawing on everyone's faces.  
  
Ash: Hey! Those are my friends you're drawing on, Jigglypuff! I don't like you anymore!  
  
Ash kicks the Jigglypuff off in the direction Team Rocket went.  
  
Ash: Why is everyone asleep?  
  
no one answers.  
  
Ash: Well, I'm kinda tired my self. I'll have a nap too!  
  
He lies down and starts sleeping. The Narrator wakes up.  
  
Narrator: (yawns) That was a good nap! No where were we? Oh yes. Meanwhile, in some place in the forest...  
  
James: Oww, that was a hard landing. I have a boo boo!  
  
Meowth: (sarcastic) What do you want us to do? Kiss it better?  
  
James: Okay!  
  
He holds his arm out near Meowth's mouth.  
  
Meowth; I'll pass, thanks.  
  
The three get to their feet.  
  
Jessie: The Boss is going to be so mad. No only did we fail, James lost his Victribell!  
  
James: Poor thing. It was so cute, as well.  
  
Meowth: Not really....  
  
Jessie: Hey, do you guys hear something?  
  
James: Like what?  
  
Meowth: I don't hear anything.  
  
Narrator: I know what it is! I have the script and you don't!  
  
Jessie: Just hurry up and let it come, what ever it is!  
  
James: Maybe it will be an aeroplane. Beep beep!  
  
Meowth: James, aeroplanes don't beep.  
  
James: They don't? What noise do they make, then?  
  
Jessie: You know, The noise an engine makes.  
  
James: Oh! That's right.  
  
Meowth: So he finally figured it out.  
  
James: Aeroplanes go quack!  
  
Suddenly, the Jigglypuff flies into where they are and knocks Meowth over.  
  
James: Wow! a pink Jigglypuff! I'm going to catch it!  
  
He grabs something from his bag and throws it at the Jigglypuff, Which is uncontious from the fall. Unfortunately for James, it's a sandwich.  
  
Meowth: Here! Let me do it!  
  
Meowth grabs one of the Pokeballs from James and throws it at the Jigglypuff. It hits, and the Jigglypuff is caught.  
  
Meowth: I caught a Jigglypuff!  
  
Jessie: Well, at least we'll be able to give the Boss something.  
  
James: Yay!  
  
Narrator: So there you have it. Another story completed. Now I'll be able to go and have my lunch break. I'm starving.  
  
James: you can have my sandwich if you want.  
  
he points to the sandwich, which is lying in the dirt. Narrator turns green.  
  
Narrator: I'll be right, thanks.  
  
Narrator runs off into the woods, glad he is finished.  
  
Author: Hey! Come back here! This story isn't over yet! I'll fire you!  
  
Narrator: I quit!  
  
Author growls.  
  
Author: I guess I'll have to finish this story myself.  
  
Meowth: There's just one thing I don't understand. How could James eat all those laxatives and not need to go to the toilet?  
  
Author: Good question.  
  
They all look at James suspiciously.  
  
James: I thought it would be obvious. I wear nappies!  
  
Jessie: As soon as this story's finished we are definately getting him a shrink.  
  
Meowth: Yeah. He's starting to scare me.  
  
James: Oh, don't be scared. We're all one big happy family!  
  
He comes forward and hugs all of them.  
  
Author, Jessie & Meowth: HELP!  
  
Author manages to get away.  
  
Author: Well, I guess everything turned out okay. Another brilliant story, by a really brilliant writer!  
  
Meowth: Yeah right. Keep telling your self that.  
  
Author: You dissed my story. Now you shall pay!  
  
A huge explosion blow Team Rocket into the air.  
  
Jessie & Meowth: Looks like we're blasting off again!  
  
James: Look! I'm an Aeroplane! Quack quack!  
  
Author: Well, there is nothing more to say so i guess this is where we end.  
  
Brock: Wait!  
  
Author: What is it?  
  
Brock: Weren't Misty's sisters supposed to be in this fan-fic?  
  
Author: They were, but they never turned up. As if they'd talk to you, anyway!  
  
Brock: Oh really!  
  
Author: Yep!  
  
The Author and Brock get into a huge fight.  
  
Misty: I don't think all of you need to see this. I'll end it here.  
  
Ash: I have something to say! If you liked this story, why did you?  
  
Misty: Cut it out, Ash! I'm the one ending it!  
  
Ash: Hey, I have a right to speak as well, don't I?  
  
Misty: Nope.  
  
She covers Ash's mouth with sticky tape.  
  
Misty: Ah, that's better. Well, There is nothing more to say, so this is it!  
  
Brock: Wait! If there are any pretty girls out there, my phone number is five, six, two, nine-  
  
Misty: Let's just end it! No one would call you Brock! Your a freak!  
  
Brock: (looking downcast) Okay.  
  
Misty: The End.  
  
The screen goes blank.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R/R!


End file.
